narniafandomcom-20200223-history
Ginarrbrik
The "Witch's Dwarf", named Ginarrbrik in the Disney adaptation, was the unnamed Black Dwarf that was the personal servant of Jadis, the White Witch. Dwarf sucks Physical Description By the time of the Winter Revolution, the dwarf was quite old. He was about three feet high, said to be quite fat, known to sport a long beard that covered his knees, wear a red hood with a long, gold tassel hanging down from its point, and was usually dressed in polar bear fur. Biography thumb|Ginarrbrik, as portrayed by [[Pauline Baynes.]]In 1000 NT, he was driving the Witch's sleigh through the Lantern Waste, when they were stopped at the sight of a Son of Adam - Edmund Pevensie. The dwarf was unpleasant, but obedient to his mistress. When the boy later arrived at the Queen's castle, the dwarf served him a very dry crust of bread and some water, prompting the boy to angrily respond, "I don't want dry bread!", only for the dwarf to laugh cruelly at him. He also drove the queen and her prisoner over the land of Narnia until the snow began to melt. She then ordered the Dwarf to bide Edmund's hands behind him, with him holding onto the rope. He forced him to walk on ahead, despite Edmund slipping a number of times, which the Dwarf responded with a curse and a flick of his whip. As they walked on, the snow continued to melt, prompting him to comment that the thaw was the result of Aslan, which his Queen commanded him not to speak of again, lest she kill him. Some time later, when she contemplated her human hostage, the Dwarf suggested that they use the boy as ransom against Aslan and his allies, only for the Witch to scornfully rebuke him. In the end, she decided it would be simpler to just kill him, as then the Golden Age Prophecy wouldn't come true if there were only three of them. The Dwarf was preparing Edmund for the sacrifice, when he was suddenly stormed by a group of Narnians, who rescued the boy. In order to escape, the Witch magically made him appear as a stump, and herself as a boulder. The two later joined up with her army. A day later, the dwarf was sent to Aslan's Camp to request an audience with Aslan for the Queen. His later fate is unknown. Film Portrayal Ginarrbrik was the name given to White Witch's accomplice in the Disney version of ''The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe''. He highly disliked Edmund Pevensie (and possibly all humans.) He carried a whip to drive the Witch's sleigh, and for use as a weapon. He also carried a knife and an axe, and had a Bow that he used during the Battle of Beruna, to bring down Peter's unicorn. While Edmund was a prisoner in the Witch's camp, Ginarrbrik was taunting him to the point of threatening to kill him. Before he could carry out his threat, though, Oreius (Aslan's General) raided the camp, rescued Edmund, and tied Ginarrbrik in his place, pinning the dwarf's hat to the tree he was tied to, above his head, as a comic gesture. When Jadis found him, she released him, and then walked away. When he asked her, "You're not going to kill me?", she simply replied, "Not yet". Why she did not kill him immediately is unknown, as Jadis was not known to be merciful, so it is doubtful she did it because she was fond of him or anything. It is more likely she spared him because of the war, and she knew she would need every warrior at hand for the final battle. Ginarrbrik repeatedly displayed a devious personality, yet he obviously seemed to be completely devoted to Jadis, whether by fear or plain loyalty. When Jadis was killed, and he knew defeat was inevitable, he took his last breath trying to kill Edmund, whom he had dueled with briefly, but was ultimately shot dead by an arrow from Susan's bow. Trivia *Ginarrbrik was portrayed in the movie by Kiran Shah. *His film counterpart was named with the intention of being a direct ancestor of Nikabrik, the human-hating dwarf in The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe's sequel, Prince Caspian. *The Dwarf's fate in the book remains unknown. But since most of the White Witch's army were killed or fled, it was likely he was killed, or fled with the rest of the demons. de:Ginarrbrik Category:Characters Category:Dwarfs Category:The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe Category:The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe (Disney movie) Category:Villians